


Тринадцать друзей Оукеншильда

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Salome



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome/pseuds/Salome
Summary: Как ограбить казино и сделать это красиво.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Тринадцать друзей Оукеншильда

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено [этой серией](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798885), разрешение автора получено

В городе Торин и товарищи промчались по главным улицам, сияющим огнями разнообразных казино, но ни один из них не привлек их. Они ехали дальше, на боковые пыльные улицы, на задворки, на полупустые стоянки — на одной из таких обнаружился серый фургон с номером телефона и с полустертым изображением дракона, таким же, как на визитке Гэндальфа. Бильбо с удовлетворением отметил отсутствие камер — вместо них за стоянкой следил лысый громила самого бандитского вида, его с виду брат-близнец служил кассиром.

Там они и остановились — снаружи мотель выглядел не слишком привлекательно, но номера хотя бы оказались чистыми, хотя кровати в них явно видали лучшие дни. Все после долгой утомительной дороги отправились спать.

Бильбо, который успел перехватить пару часов сна в пути и во время их короткого перевала, помаялся в постели с час и наконец решился встать. Его ночные спутники храпели так, что даже в его номере было слышно. Он спросил у кассира об интернете, услышал, что такого у них отродясь не бывало, смотрели бы телевизор, как все нормальные люди. Но телевизор Бильбо смотреть не любил, и делать было решительно нечего, из книг была только Библия, и Бильбо решил немного прогуляться, раз уж не удалось уснуть.

Под ногами хрустели засохшие желтые пальмовые цветочки, которые ветер заметал в щели тротуара и водосточной канавы, по сторонам дороги тянулись глухие заборы, а выхода на главные улицы — можно даже было для смеха попытать свою удачу в казино — он пока не обнаружил, когда кто-то слегка подергал его за рукав куртки. Бильбо рывком развернулся, так что тот отскочил, споткнулся, плюхнулся на задницу в сухую сточную канаву.

— Вссего пару долларов, ссэр, — сказал (или повторил) он с хлюпающим присвистом, — и Бильбо оторопел.

Этот голос был ему знаком, как был знаком и говорящий, как он ни переменился с тех пор, как Бильбо его в последний раз видел. Именно этот голос, произносящий угрозы, до сих пор слышался ему в недобрых снах. И лицо, успевшее изрядно измениться, утратить лоск и большинство зубов, и глаза, до сих пор горящие лихорадочным блеском, принадлежали его старому недоброму знакомому Г., который был непосредственно связан с получением Бильбо кольца.

Что с ним стало после побега Бильбо? Потерял он расположение своих хозяев и получил отставку? Не выдержал невероятного нервного напряжения последних дней работы над Кольцом и пошел вразнос? Так или иначе, сейчас он переживал не лучшие времена, как отметил Бильбо с изрядным злорадством. Вот, значит, как кончаются псевдоправительственные инициативы — в сточной канаве. И внутри него со звоном лопнула какая-то струна, железный обруч, который столько лет стягивал его и не давал вздохнуть полной грудью.

Бильбо все же доехал на автобусе до центра города, потаращился на местные виды. В каком-то казино, оформленном снаружи как вход в штольню, поставил самую маленькую фишку на три числа и даже выиграл немного. Отзвонился Прим и обменялся с ней лживыми уверениями, что ничего особенного не произошло.

***

К условленному времени он вернулся в мотель — его товарищи продирали глаза и перед единственным зеркалом в общей ванной расчесывали бороды. Торин был уже готов, собран и напряжен, как натянутый лук.

Постепенно все подтягивались в выходу из мотеля.

— А где Гэндальф? — осведомился Бильбо.

— Ходит где-то, — ответил Балин. — Перед нами он не отчитывается.

Наконец все были в сборе, расселись по байкам и стартовали, чтобы к семи часам прибыть в занменитое казино-отель «Фольяверде» на прием посвященный расширению и открытию после ремонта. Казино это интересным образом располагалось ровно впритык к «Одинокой горе», и Бильбо, конечно, учел, что из этого вытекает.

Все ввалились в огромный зал, полный тропической зелени, бьющих фонтанов и столиков с бокалами и пирамидами подносов с изысканными закусками в микроскопических порциях. Гостей тоже хватало, в большинстве своем таких же изысканных, как интерьеры — компания Торина изрядно среди них выделялась.

Охранник в смокинге склонился к Торину в приветственном жесте:

— Господин Оукеншильд? — и сказал что-то еще, что Бильбо не удалось расслышать, но что заставило Торина подняться со своего места за столиком и пойти за ним в зеркальные глубины казино.

Тем временем к возвышению в центре зала побежали лучи света, сошлись паутиной — и на платформу шагнули двое хлыщей в итальянских костюмах и рыжая красотка, не в платье, как большинство гостий женского пола, а в мягко струящемся зеленом брючном костюме, свидетельствующем о ее профессиональном статусе.

— Это они, да? — спросил в пространство Кили

— Ага, господин Фольяверде и отец, — тут же ответил Фили.

— А че за баба с ними?

— Переводчица.

— Разве им нужно? Я же слышал, как они разговаривают, не хуже нас с тобой.

— По статусу положено.

Господин Фольяверде произнес краткую приветственную речь (без видимого участия переводчицы). Поблагодарил кого-то, чьи имена были Бильбо не знакомы, и вся команда удалилась со сцены — Кили вздохнул, провожая взглядом переводчицу. Потянулось томительное ожидание, которое товарищи Торина скрашивали в основном у игорных автоматов.

Убедившись, что никто не подслушивает, Балин посвящал Бильбо в подробности дела — Торин, конечно, ни о чем не рассказал? — Бильбо покачал головой — Ну конечно, — вздохнул Балин.

У владельцев казино был большой зуб на соседей, что друзья Торина и хотели использовать для проникновения, но охрана в казино была поставлена как надо, и на то, чтобы проникнуть в подвал работающего круглосуточно казино и пробурить выход оттуда, или на какую-нибудь еще подобную глупость надеяться не приходилось. А вот в случае благосклонности хозяев можно было развернуться.

Торин, красный, взмыленный и злой, появился только часа через полтора и сходу отрубил:

— Не дает!

Вся компания, которая к тому времени собралась вокруг одного и того же карточного стола, вытеснив прочих игроков, обернулась к нему с подобающе мрачными лицами, и никто даже не спросил: кто не дает, что? Все было и так ясно.

— Младшего я уже уболтал, давно еще, по электронной почте, но вот папаша на все наложил вето. — Как ни было богато и прославлено «Фольяверде», отец его владельца был еще богаче и влиятельнее сына, так что когда он заявил, что не станет связываться ни с чем противозаконным, противопоставить ему Торину оказалось нечего. Зато Бильбо проникся тем, какие собеседники бывают у Торина и еще сильнее им восхитился — если такое, конечно, было вообще возможно.

Фили, полностью игнорируя тонкого как тростинка крупье, рядом с которым сидел, предложил проникнуть в нужное место, притворившись поставкой французских вин, в фургоне доставки, но его идею высмеяли. Кили тем временем нигде не оказалось — видимо, он и впрямь отправился знакомиться с той переводчицей.

Отец господина Фольяверде, поджав аристократические губы, отчалил в шикарной антикварной тачке — даже Бильбо, как никто далекий от автомобилей, узнал эмблему «роллс-ройса». Гости начинали потихоньку либо рассасываться либо ставить по-крупному. Фонтаны продолжали играть подсветкой, а музыка — звучать.

Наконец Кили вернулся, и Торин посмотрел на него и хмыкнул так сурово, что у Бильбо у самого вчуже едва ли не затряслись поджилки: ничего хорошего этот звук не обещал. Бильбо невольно залюбовался им: густые брови сурово нахмурены, углы рта опущены вниз, глаза мечут искры, обещая, что сдерживаемый гнев вот-вот прорвется. Однако Кили, кажется, не воспринял угрозу всерьез, они с братом попрыгали по своим байкам и скрылись в ночи, прежде чем остальные успели рассесться и стартовать.

***

Военный совет провели на каком-то складе, куда Гэндальф успел отогнать свой фургончик.

— Вариант с соседями не выгорел, переходим к плану Б, — напряженным голосом сказал Торин. — Гэндальф, всё как договаривались?

— А?.. Кха… Ну да, наверное, — ответил тот, провожая взглядом дымок своей трубки и явно витая мыслями где-то далеко отсюда.

— Так, дальше. Дори, Нори и Ори берут на себя собак. Бифур, Бофур и Бомбур будут стоять на страже, пока Оин и Глоин обеспечат нашему взломщику место работы. — Все, о ком заходила речь, кивали с суровым, деловым видом.

— Наверх, — добавил Торин, — я пойду с Балином и Двалином. Объект заберу сам.

— Эй, а мы? — воскликнул Фили. — Ты что, оставишь нас стеречь Гэндальфа? Так нечестно.

Торин мрачно взглянул на него:

— Тебе так не терпится попасться? Вы снизу проследите, чтобы все было в порядке. Гэндальфу я доверяю полностью.

До Бильбо только сейчас окончательно дошла серьезность положения, но не то чтобы он был этому совсем не рад. Напротив, острая радость предвкушения поселилась в нем. Его много лет назад назначили взломщиком и подвергли пыткам — хотя тогда его главным преступлением было всего лишь любопытство. Ну что ж, в таком случае, сейчас он настоящим взломщиком станет, и не один, а в компании боевых товарищей, а приз, который они собираются взять, стоит гигантского риска, на который он идет. Откровенно говоря, душа его пела.

***

Он сам не заметил, как настал вечер. В выставочный зал они должны были проникнуть через канализацию, и потому все облачились в непромокаемые костюмы и респираторы и погрузились в фургон Гэндальфа, на который уже была поверх дракона наклеена эмблема сантехнической службы. На охраняемую территорию они должны были проникать совсем недалеко от своей базы, а потом преодолеть несколько километров.

Как выяснилось, не только Бильбо не стал спать до заката. Бофур и Бомбур успели съездить в строительный магазин, и теперь вместе с отрядом в люк отправлялись какие-то трубчатые конструкции — которые внизу были споро собраны в подобие моторных тележек. Торин подал знак — и они понеслись.

Их фонари отбрасывали на стены туннеля желтые отблески. Несмотря на звуки, изредка пробивающиеся через респиратор запахи и скрюченную позу, путешествие казалось Бильбо каким-то сказочным, ирреальным. Наконец они, кажется, прибыли на место.

Тележки, как оказалось, пригодны еще и на то, чтобы стать распорками для туннеля, когда дело дошло до сверления. «Интересно, вибрация не потревожит тех, кто в здании?» — успел подумать Бильбо, прежде чем свод туннеля над ним дрогнул и поехал в сторону. Торин, словно услышав его мысли, покачал головой: 

— У зала есть часы работы, и на ночь они все-таки закрываются.

Над головой заскрипели какие-то конструкции, которые тут же были перерезаны резаками, а стенку из кафеля Глоин попросту проломил плечом — и они были на месте.

Спешно побросав костюмы, облаченные все в черное, товарищи отправились по своим постам. Самое интересное, конечно, предстояло Торину: войти в оборудованный лазерными датчиками зал, где за слоем пуленепробиваемого стекла выставлен Аркенстон, и похитить реликвию, не подняв тревогу. А Бильбо — Бильбо всего лишь должен был обеспечить ему такую возможность: его путь лежал к подвальной серверной, откуда и управлялись те самые лазерные датчики.

Респираторы они с Оином и Глоином не сняли, и вскоре стало понятно почему: Оин запустил по коридору газовую гранату, а через некоторое время он и Глоин выступили вперед и проверили, что попадавшие кто куда охранники, во-первых, продолжают дышать, во-вторых, не успели подать сигнал. Их всех мертвым грузом свалили в караулку, а Оин и Глоин приступили к вскрытию серверной: к массивной сейфовой двери присоединили какой-то аппарат, и Глоин, вставив наушник в одно ухо, начал водить датчиком по двери, проверяя ее начинку — а потом схватился за кольцо замка и в несколько движений открыл ее. Дальше предстояла работа для Бильбо.

Оин и Глоин остались снаружи. Терминал администратора был пуст. Бильбо словно остался один на всем белом свете.

Разумеется, USB-порта у терминала не было — в открытом доступе. Но, как ему и обещали, тут вмешался человеческий фактор: тот, кто обустраивал это рабочее место, предусмотрел себе лазейку для внеслужебных надобностей. Бильбо определенным образом надавил на подставку монитора — и порт выскочил, сиротливо повиснув на проводке. Конечно, Бильбо прекрасно помнил код наизусть, но скорость передачи данных у него по сравнению с флешкой отставала.

Он воткнул ее в порт, и скоро увидел на терминале знакомые буквы: универсальный код, сводящий с ума любую операционную систему, существующую или теоретически могущую быть созданной современной цивилизацией, абсолютный яд, запускающий охранные алгоритмы в бесконечные циклы, заставляющий их кусать собственный хвост — то самое Кольцо.

Бильбо не создал его в секретных лабораториях ЦРУ или Пентагона (он и сам так и не понял, кто это был) — лишь помог воссоздать по обрывочным записям на бумаге, оставшимся после форматирования дисков, которые некогда выполняли очень важную функцию, только он не знал, какую. Но в его силе — и отвратительности — он готов был ручаться. До запуска оставалось секунд десять, о чем он и предупредил Торина по рации.

— У вас три минуты. И — удачи. Снятие барьеров через пять. Прием.

— Понял. Вышел, — сквозь помехи ответил Торин.

Разрушив все, что можно, Кольцо стирало само себя, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. Бильбо не обольщался насчет того, что после аварийной перезагрузки система будет восстановлена, но это давало драгоценное время на то, чтобы Торин успел проникнуть в святую святых Сола Мауга, на которого имел огромный зуб, и похитить его самую драгоценную собственность: бриллиант Аркенстон.

Словно в ответ мыслям Бильбо откуда-то из-под стола выехала металлическая платформа с бронированным коробом. Дверки короба разъехались, и за ними лежал здоровенный прозрачный голубоватый камень размером с киви. Бильбо автоматически взял его, повертел в руках и положил в карман.

***

Оин заглянул через несколько секунд и, не дожидаясь пока Бильбо сам выйдет навстречу к нему, за рукав выдернул его из-за стола — и они побежали. Глоин, Бомбур, Бофур и Бифур по очереди присоединились к ним по пути, и наконец возле пролома они встретились с Торином, чьи глаза метали громы и молнии, и остальными. Вдалеке слышался лай собак и полицейские сирены.

Распорки были быстро разобраны, все заняли места в тележках, и когда все уже были далеко за поворотом, вдалеке раздался взрыв.

Мерное течение сточных вод поколебалось, они вздыбились волной, Двалин резко прибавил газу. Секунду казалось, что Бильбо с товарищами захлестнет волной, но они успели повернуть, так что самая высокая часть впустую плеснула в стенку трубы, а у них лишь поднялся уровень вод на пару десятков сантиметров.

— Вечно этот Гэндальф перебирает с взрывчаткой, — сердито пробормотал Двалин, а Балин только ухмыльнулся под респиратором — видно было по глазам.

***

Когда Торин и компания прибыли на место старта, Бифур и Бофур отправились с Гэндальфом разбирать остатки тележек, а остальные побежали мыться. Бильбо, хотя он довольно мало пострадал благодаря костюму, с нетерпением дожидался своей очереди, пока не хлопнула, кажется, последняя дверь. Он подхватил полотенце и по пустому коридору направился в ванную.

За дверью, кажется, все же кто-то был. «Ну и ладно, разминемся в раздевалке, ничего страшного», — подумал Бильбо, но прождал, кажется, не меньше получаса, а вода все лилась. Это, в конце концов, было просто несправедливо — и он неторопливо и шумно принялся раздеваться — а тот, кто внутри, кажется, так и стоял под горячей водой — в раздевалку непрерывно шел пар.

Бильбо шагнул внутрь — и увидел обнаженного Торина. Мокрые черные волосы струились по его мощным плечам. На звук шагов он обернулся и увидел Бильбо — и его член сразу показал, насколько ему рады.

Дальнейшее слилось в голове Бильбо в череду образов, мимолетных мыслей и глубоких ощущений: вот широкая ладонь намыливает его волосы — поцелуй, неожиданно мягкий и щедрый — Бильбо, смеясь, слизывает каплю воды с кончика носа Торина — а как же камень? — возбужденный член Торина скользит вверх по ягодицам Бильбо по собственной смазке, а рука нащупала соски — Бильбо вдруг разворачивают, и его член обхватывают горячие губы — нет, надо будет все же что-нибудь ему сказать… потом… когда прекратятся искры из глаз... — Бильбо обнаруживает, что его несут в комнату, перекинув через плечо — стоя на четвереньках, он уже мелко дрожит и поскуливает от желания, когда чувствует прикосновение горячего рта к своему анусу — наконец-то Торин входит, и это так прекрасно, так невыносимо интенсивно, что у Бильбо перехватывает дыхание — широкая рука снова обхватывает его член — нет, надо все же… надо было… ах черт, до чего же хорошо!

***

На военном совете, состоявшемся вскоре после этого, Бильбо старательно сдерживал зевки: все же у него выдался длинный день. Остальные были настроены мрачно и решительно. Торин вынул из кармана и запустил по столу камень, который Бильбо бы даже на второй взгляд принял за настоящий, но Балин рядом повертел его в руках и сказал: 

— Горный хрусталь. Отличная работа. Если бы не преломление света, я бы и сам на минуту обманулся.

— Вот именно, что на минуту! — прорычал Торин. — Среди посетителей должно было найтись достаточно специалистов, чтобы заметить подмену при свете всех ламп. Значит, днем оригинал на месте…

— Истинно так, — подтвердил Дори.

— ...а подделка занимает его место, только когда зал закрывается. Его не могут увозить — мы ведь отследили режим. Значит, он был где-то в том же здании! Проклятье!

«Вот сейчас я должен встать и сказать», — подумал Бильбо. Но Торин в гневе был столь страшно-прекрасен, что отчего-то он промолчал. «Может быть, вручить алмаз наедине будет лучше, — подумал он. — Или вообще немного попозже. Когда-нибудь».

— Эй, старшой, охолони, — подал голос Глоин. — Все равно ведь неплохо повеселились. — А Аркенстон мы найдем непременно — теперь С. Мауг точно не станет его выставлять дальше.

Где-то вдалеке прозвучали полицейские сирены.

— А что полиция? — беспокойно спросил Ори. — Ведь наследили мы изрядно.

— Да, но только кто докажет, что это были мы? — весело ответил Кили.

— Ага, — подтвердил Фили. — Никаких доказательств.

«Нет, все-таки потом скажу», — подумал Бильбо.


End file.
